Nobody Wins
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: Now that the group has split, nobody is happy anymore. ONESHOT! Songfic to The Veronicas' Nobody Wins.


Flight 29 Down – Nobody Wins

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the 29DWN characters or the song 'Nobody Wins' by the Veronicas.

----------------------

Abby, Eric, Melissa, and Jackson trudged down the beach. They'd been walking all day, and the sun was starting to go down.

"Abby, we need to stop." Melissa pressed.

Abby bit her lip. Mel was clutching her side, as if she had a cramp, and Jackson had tripped a couple minutes ago. Even Eric was starting to look tired.

"Fifteen more minutes." She said determinedly.

_Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong  
Somewhere in the right you belong  
You would rather fight the walk away_

Back at camp, nobody had talked much. Nathan had sat on the beach for the majority of the day, his thoughts always returning to Melissa and her safety, no matter how he tried to distract himself.

Lex had spent the day with his chicken, and had provided Daley with another egg just before lunch.

Daley had trudged around camp all day, attempting to find something useful to do. But without anyone to help her, she couldn't get anything done. Her thought's constantly wandered back to the others, wondering where they were, if they were okay, if they had found the others…

Taylor had been boiling water all day. Daley wouldn't have complained, even if she had had the heart to, because Taylor had actually been working. She would soon run out of water bottles to fill.

_  
What a lonely way to breathe the air  
What another lovely way to say you care  
Now we're too far gone for me to say  
And I never thought that we'd come to this_

They'd been walking for about five more minutes, when Melissa tripped. The only thing that had prevented her from scraping herself up on the sharp rocks they were now crossing was Jackson, who caught her before she fell.

_Baby that beauty in goodbye  
(now you turn around, you're about to fly, then you walk away)  
There just no reason left to try  
(now is gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
I count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)_

"Dinner." Daley said solemnly to Nathan.

He got up silently, brushed the sand off, and followed her back to the fire pit.

_Searching for the truth in your eyes  
Found myself so lost to recognize  
The person now that you, you claim to be  
Don't know when to stop, where to start  
You're just so caught up to who you are  
Now you're far too high for me to see  
I'd never thought that we'd come to this_

"Okay, Abby, I hate to be a whiner-" Melissa and Jackson rolled their eyes. "But I'm getting hungry. I really think we should stop now." Eric said.

"Fine." She sighed, and they headed to set up camp under the trees at the top of the beach.

_Baby that beauty in goodbye  
(now you turn around, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)_

"We wanted them to go. At least, we wanted Abby and Eric to go." Nathan said suddenly. Lex, Daley, and Taylor looked up at him questioningly.

"Abby was just causing problems, and Eric was helping her. We just wanted them to go, and Jackson and Mel wound up leaving too." He explained.

"We were also too afraid to go out there." Lex added.

"So we let them go." Daley stared at her feet, as if they could make the others suddenly appear.

_You never say you're sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't assume me to take it bad_

When they reached the trees, everyone stopped in their tracks.

Three people were sitting in a little clearing, eating fruit.

"Mel!" One of them cried. "Abby, Eric, Jackson! We thought we'd never see you again!" Jory jumped up to hug each of them, including Jackson.

"Ian, what happened?" Abby gasped when she saw a bandage around his wrist.

"I slipped during the storm." He smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked. "We have a first aid kit, and-"

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt very much anymore." He reassured her.

Captain Russell spoke up now. "Where are the others?"

Melissa's smiled faded. "B-back at camp." She said, remembering the look on Nathan's face when she told him she was leaving.

_Baby that beauty in goodbye  
(now you turn around, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins_

The next morning, Nathan heard multiple people crashing around outside the tent. He got up to investigate, stepping over Taylor and unzipping the flap.

_(Now is gone to far, look at where we are)_

"You found them!" He exclaimed when he saw his best friend and all the others around the campfire. "Did you find civilization?" He asked.

"No." Captain Russell said gruffly.

_Nobody wins._

--------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it, the song is really depressing, but it fit the mood at the beginning. Just a reminder – This is a oneshot. There won't be a sequel. Please review!

-CaliforniaRockin'101


End file.
